Amore Del Gioco
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: It's Spain's birthday, but Romano doesn't have anything to give to him. Spain thinks of something. OneShot, Rated M for good reason. Spamano SpainxRomano yaoi!


Lovino sighed, shut the suitcase that lay on his bed. It was Antonio's birthday this weekend and the bastard was throwing a huge party in a couple of hours.

Lovino had nothing to give him, had awkwardly explained this over the phone that morning. Antonio cheerily assured him that was okay, as long as Lovino slept over his house for the weekend. Feeling indebted, the Southern Italian had no choice but to comply.

Though there was no reluctance in Lovino's consciousness. He wanted to see Antonio – it had been so long since they last met, it made his heart ache. It was impossible to comprehend how Lovino was living without the other.

It was a day-to-day thing, really. To distract himself from Antonio's absence, Lovino loaded himself up with work every day and worked diligently until he passed out from exhaustion. If he gave himself any time at all to think of the Spaniard, he ended up in tears.

He loved the bastard that much.

With a gulp designed to keep nostalgic tears away, Lovino grabbed his suitcase and left his room.

Feliciano was in the living room, waiting for him. "Ciao, fratello!" He said happily as he stood. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Lovino managed. His heart was beating so quickly…it was getting harder to ignore.

Northern Italy cocked his head to the side. "Ve…is fratello nervous?"

"W-what? Of course not, you moron!" Southern Italy harshly replied, his cheeks beginning to flush.

With that, and a little more playful arguing, the two brothers left their house.

* * *

><p>Lovino swallowed nervously, adjusted a tie and jacket that didn't need adjusting. He checked his hair, breath, teeth carefully and with a renewed vigor when Antonio's house came into view. Everything had to be absolutely perfect for this party – he hadn't seen Antonio for a while. That meant he had to look sharp, composed, and able to handle the responsibilities that came with being a country.<p>

He had to remind Antonio that he wasn't a child anymore. It had been nearly two centuries since the Italian brothers unified. More often than not, Antonio seemed to forget that.

Then again, he forgot everything…

"Fratello," Feliciano broke through Lovino's stream of though, "stop fidgeting so much! You look perfect right now, but you won't if you try and 'fix' everything…ve…" Gently, the younger of the two repositioned Lovino's tie, jacket, and collar. "Just relax," he added with a smile.

Lovino sighed heavily in attempts to calm himself down. He focused on Feliciano as he patted his chest reassuringly. "Alright," Lovino mumbled, "let's go."

They walked up to Antonio's house. Feliciano knocked on the door before Lovino had time to mentally prepare.

The door opened, and an overzealous Antonio flung out at them, shouting happily as he forced them both into a tight hug. Lovino felt himself bush as the countryside scent of the Spaniard washed over him. He smelled like a greenhouse full of ripened fruit. Lovino inhaled deeply, though he was unable to hug Antonio back, because his arms were squished down.

The hug lasted a second more, until Antonio broke off and excitedly ushered them inside.

"Can I take your bag, Roma?" Antonio offered while Feliciano ran into the kitchen.

"Um, sure…" Lovino mumbled as he stretched the arm holding his suitcase out.

Antonio took it and forced another hug with the younger. "I'm so happy you're staying over this weekend! ¡Gracias!" He lifted his mouth to Lovino's ear and added, "Just the two of us…I'm so excited…"

Shivers ran down Lovino's spine as Antonio whispered this, but a gasp escaped his lips when Antonio licked his ear lightly.

Before he could mumble the Spaniard's name, Antonio was gone, pounding his feet up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Bastard…" Lovino mumbled as he slipped a CD he had made into Antonio's stereo. Of course, he had known what Antonio was thinking when he suggested the sleepover. Lovino was perfectly fine with that, in fact wanted it. But, unlike Antonio, Lovino was not able to be so physical so easily. It took Antonio's little pushes, here and there, to get him excited.

And Antonio's first move was already strong enough to set a warm feeling off throughout Lovino's body.

They did this sort of thing often – light, flirty play to get the other aroused – so Antonio's first act should have been easily deflected by Lovino, to make things more difficult for the elder. Or at least more fun.

But it had been a whole since their last meeting; it was like this was all new for Lovino. He couldn't deny the desire that coursed through him.

His thoughts were broken when Antonio came back downstairs. "Did you change my music?" He asked in a playful tone.

Lovino's breath held. "Italian music is much better, idiot."

Antonio just laughed. When the doorbell rang, he ran over and flung it open.

Staring back were Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig towing behind.

"It's a party now!" Gilbert shouted as he rushed inside. "The awesome _me _is here!" He made a beeline for the alcohol and took one of the bottles available.

Feliciano appeared from the kitchen. "Ve – Germany's here!" The two kissed cordially and made off on their own.

Lovino turned his attention to Gilbert. "Hey, asshole! Don't abuse Antonio's hospitality like that!"

Gilbert sent a certain finger his way, eliciting a string of angry curses from the younger.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Antonio whined as he came up from behind Lovino.

Lovino went scarlet.

Antonio had cupped Lovino's butt in his hand and was using his middle finger to rub the entrance.

If that wasn't the perfect hard-on creator, Lovino didn't know what was. It was all he could to do remain standing. Lovino prayed his face wasn't giving him away that badly.

Gilbert and Francis were playfully dry-humping on the dance floor. Feliciano and Ludwig were cooking in the kitchen.

That left Lovino and Antonio, completely forgotten. Antonio leaned in to Lovino's ear once more, licked it a bit, and whispered, "You're especially easy today."

Oh no he did _not. _Carefree country bumpkin or not, Lovino would _not _let him get away with that.

"G-get off me, jerk!" Lovino growled as he struggled out of the Spaniard's grasp.

Antonio laughed and threw his arms around the struggling Italian. "It's been so long," he whispered, "I just want to eat you up…here and now…"

"You keep being an asshole," Lovino warned in his most authoritative voice, "and you won't get any _at all_."

The Spaniard threw his arms back. "I'm not that stupid!"

Lovino grunted and straightened the creases out of his tux.

A moment passed before Antonio shouted, "Let's dance, Roma!" Without time to think, Antonio grabbed his wrist and dragged him onto the floor. His hips were gyrating even before they reached the floor. "C'mon, Roma, _dance!_"

Lovino folded his arms obstinately. "I don't dance."

"You do when you're with me!" Antonio insisted. He grabbed Lovino's hips and started moving for the both of them.

Lovino had no choice but to dance along with him.

It was easy to get lost with the Spaniard, to feel like the rest of the world was gone. Antonio was comfortable, familiar.

He was the only person in the world Lovino fully trusted.

Time went by, and soon Antonio's house was full of celebrating countries. The dance floor was packed with nations; heat was rampant. The door was left open, allowing cool night air to blow in. It barely helped the heat, though.

Finally, the CD ended, and the dancing stopped. The nations flew off the floor, in favor of the night air or drink area.

Lovino panted, barely able to come down from that high. He numbly followed Antonio to the booze, where Ludwig and Gilbert were already going to work. Out of breath, Lovino accepted the drink Antonio offered and drank slowly, attempting a sexy look. He wanted that bastard to pay.

Instead of the helpless look he was going for, Antonio gave a playful smirk and grabbed Lovino's hair between his fingers.

Lovino blushed fiercely. "Get off that, bastard!" He tried to swat Antonio's hand away, but it was useless.

The night continued like that, with progressively heavier flirting, until all the other nations were gone. During cake time, Lovino had made sure to get frosting on the side of his mouth. When Antonio was looking, he licked it off carefully, then licked his lips, without breaking eye contact. Antonio came over and rubbed frosting off Lovino's lips with his thumb before putting it into his own mouth. "Tastes better when it comes off your lips," he had said.

Lovino's body was tingling with electricity towards the end of the evening; he could barely contain himself by the time all the other nations had left. Visions of Antonio ruthlessly slamming into him continued to haunt his consciousness, and he knew it was obvious to everyone that he had a complete hard-on.

_Fucking asshole, _Lovino thought from his seat on the couch. His foot jiggled uncontrollably, his heart raced with anticipation, his dick screamed profanity at him for making it wait so long. In the kitchen, Antonio sang in a low, sexy voice as he put things away.

He was making Lovino wait on purpose.

Lovino groaned and threw himself back onto the couch, so that his head was on the armrest. The beautiful erection Antonio had worked on all night was more than painful.

"Nngh…" Lovino began, trying to project his voice so Antonio could hear, "Damnit, Antonio…hurry…this hurts…"

There was no answer except seductive Spanish singing. Another low groan escaped Lovino's lips, a hint of whine included. He hated being so dependant like this, so tortured…Normally Antonio tended to him quickly, lustfully, passionately. Why that bastard was dragging this out so much, he didn't know.

Just when Lovino had decided on masturbation, Antonio bounded into the room. "I'm finally done, Roma!" He sang.

Lovino grunted in annoyance, forced himself to sit upright. "Asshole," he responded.

Antonio laughed. "¡Vamonos, vamonos!" He took Lovino's hand and tugged him upwards, towards the stairs.

Lovino took the lead and slowly ascended the stairs, still holding Antonio's hand. About halfway up, Antonio grabbed Lovino's ass with his spare hand. "Ah, so cute!" He fondled it adoringly as they made their way up the stairs.

The younger frowned but did not object; he figured any response would encourage the elder.

Finally, they reached Antonio's room. Immediately upon opening the door, their lips were connected. Lovino grunted and slipped his hand up Antonio's shirt, appreciated the slightly toned muscle. He worked the other's shirt up, broke their kiss long enough to pull it off. Antonio moved to his neck, nibbled a bit as he unbuttoned Lovino's suit jacket. "You really look good in this," the Spaniard began as he back off and focused on the buttons, "but it's so difficult to take off!" Lovino tsked in annoyance, and Antonio continued, "Why couldn't you come naked and jump out of the cake?" He laughed at the image.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lovino responded, embarrassed, as he took off the jacket himself.

"Roma, you look like a tomato!" Antonio cheerily tugged at Lovino's cheeks.

The Southern Italian sighed heavily. "You're ruining the mood." He worked his dress shirt, tanktop, and tie off as quickly as possible. It was very plausible that he would cum the moment Antonio touched below the waist – he was so hard already, had been so for so long…

They were both in nothing but their underwear, now. Lovino went scarlet with embarrassment when Antonio commented on his undergarment of choice, which was one of those model-type briefs that really didn't cover anything. And it was colored as the Spanish flag, with the flag's crest directly over Lovino's painful erection.

"Ah, Roma, I love your underwear! Did you do that just for me?" Antonio stepped closer, so that his breath cooled Lovino's neck.

Lovino winced as excited shivers ran down his spine. "S-shut up, bastard…"

Antonio laughed and ushered Lovino onto the bed.

There were no protests from the Italian.

The elder climbed onto the bed and hovered over the younger. He moved a strand of hair out of Lovino's face and whispered, "I've missed you, Roma! I miss you always by my side…" He ran a finger down Lovino's neck and to his left nipple, which he gently rubbed.

Lovino groaned and arched upwards. "Damnit, bastard, stop teasing…"

"I'm not teasing!" Antonio playfully protested as he nibbled at Lovino's neck while continuing to pay with his nipple. "I love you to bits, Roma…I just can't get enough…" He moved down and took Lovino's nipple into his mouth. Lovino cried out in both pleasure and annoyance, arched his back once more. "Damnit, Antonio, this hurts!" His face scrunched in pleasure and anxiety.

"What hurts?" The Spaniard asked in a sincerely worried tone of voice.

"Just…go down," Lovino panted, "please?"

"I can do that!" Antonio said happily as he moved down to Lovino's underwear. He licked and nibbled at Lovino's erection through the underwear for a minute, then pulled them off. "Oh wow, look at you!" Antonio exclaimed as he took Lovino's dick in his hand. "Look at all this precum!" Lovino groaned as Antonio began to rub the shaft, cried out when he took it in his mouth.

Normally he stayed stubbornly silent when they did this kind of thing. Today, though, it was too good to deny. Lovino moaned, panted, threw his head back, arched his back, screamed Antonio's name.

It was too good to deny.

Within moments, he was warning of ejaculation. That bastard rolled an r against the head of his dick, and that was the end. Lovino cried out once more, arched his back with pleasure. Antonio moved up to Lovino's face, licked the cum off his fingers sexually.

Lovino's heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings, he swore it. He swallowed and managed, "W-why are you teasing so much…?" Antonio gave him a blank stare. "Damnit, Antonio, if you're going to put it in, do it already! I'm going crazy, damn bastard..."

Antonio laughed and pulled at the curl in Lovino's hair, earning a very loud cry from the younger. "It's my birthday, Roma! Can't I do what I want…?" He hitched Lovino's legs over his shoulders and immediately inserted three fingers into the tight entrance.

"F-fuck! Damnit, bastard!" Lovino shouted in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Antonio's shoulder and pulled them closer together.

The Spaniard smiled and kissed the younger, as if in apology. "You'll feel better in a minute, Roma," he promised as he scissored Lovino open and closed.

The Italian closed his eyes and grunted, held Antonio close with all four limbs. Antonio pulled Lovino's right hand off him with his left. The kept those hands entwined as Antonio slowly penetrated the younger.

Both nations moaned, trembled, at the connection. "Oh, Roma," Antonio mumbled in Lovino's ear as he nibbled the nape of his neck, "Roma, you feel so good…"

He started to thrust, slowly. "Is it good, Roma?"

Lovino groaned, barely able to utter a response. "Vaffanculo, b-bastardo…sa…sarà bene…" He had an unconscious habit of reverting to Italian when reaching a climax.

Antonio loved it, he knew. "Roma," he groaned, lowly at first, then louder as his thrusts became faster and more powerful. "Roma, Roma! Nngh, it's so good, Roma!" Both squeezed their connected hands together, cried the other's name.

This continued for only a few minutes more, with Lovino cursing in Italian and moaning Antonio's name and Antonio returning the calls. "A-ah, Roma…it's so good…I'm cumming…Roma, Roma…ah…"

"Stai zitto," Lovino moaned as all his muscles contracted, bringing Antonio closer to him. "Ooooohhh…cazzo…Sto venendo…"

Moments later, Antonio cried out Lovino's name once more before spilling his seed into him. The sensation caused Lovino to do the same, with a louder cry.

Panting and still holding hands, Antonio slowly slipped out of the younger. "Roma, Roma…te amo." He looked into Lovino's eyes.

"T-ti amo…" Lovino managed. They kissed gently before Antonio fell onto the bed at Lovino's side. The Spaniard pulled the Italian closer, their hands still entwined.

"Buenas noches," Antonio whispered as he kissed Lovino's hair.

"Buona notte," the younger managed as his eyelids slid shut.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Lovino opened the door to his house and stumbled inside. He made a beeline for his half of the house, hoping that, for some reason, Feliciano wouldn't be home.<p>

Just when he opened the door to his bedroom, the dreaded voice came from behind. "Ve…fratello, you're back! Benvenuto a casa!"

"O-oh…hi." Lovino mumbled as he grudgingly turned to face his fratellino.

"Ve…fratello, are you okay? You're waddling around like something hurt you really bad below the waist."

There was an awkward pause, in which Lovino blushed fiercely and seethed with anger. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to logically explain away all the pain he felt? He could not – absolutely _would not_ – explain to the younger Italian that he was limping because his ass and dick were throbbing because he and Antonio had had sex about seven times over the course of three days.

"…Was Big Brother Spain too rough…?" Feliciano offered, his head cocked to the side.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Lovino screeched in shock.

"I was just wondering if you and Big Brother Spain had sex too many –"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lovino cut Feliciano off as he ran into his room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>An **

**I was commissioned to do this...not that I mind, of course ;D.**

**Most of the Italian Lovi used is swears, so I'll leave it to you to look them up D:**

**I really enjoyed writing this, even though it took me longer than I would have liked. Haha, I think my favorite part was the ending X3.  
><strong>


End file.
